One Minute Brawl 37:Blanka VS Lunari
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This episode is the 37th in the series. Today we have: Lunari, the telepathic electrokinetic. and Blanka, the green man-beast of Street Fighter. LETS SEE WHO WINS! The Fight Location:Jungle Time:3:00PM Lunari walked into the jungle to look for supplies for the dojo. She happened to come across some wood laying on the ground. She picked it up and began to leave. But she heard a roar and turned around to see Blanka jump out of the nearby tree and land in front of her. He roared again and smacked the wood out of her hands. Lunari kicked him in the shin and Blanka roared in pain. Then he clawed her into another tree. "Oh, it's on now ugly". said Lunari. SHOCKING ISN'T IT? Blanka rolled into Lunari and kicked her into the air and floowed up with a elbow down to the ground. Then he grabbed her and threw her through a tree and then kicked her through 2 more. Lunari got up and blasted a bolt of electricity at Blanka, which stunned him long enough for her shoot a bigger thunderbolt that knocked him back. Blanka shook it off and ran at Lunari. But Lunari moved and tripped him so that he rammed into the thick oak tree and hurt himself. Blanka got mad and kicked Lunari flying backwards. But she grabbed the ground to stop herself. Then she blaste dhim with another thunderbolt. Blanka went flying into the river and came back out with a fish. He looked at the fish and then Lunari. Then he threw the fish at her and ran at her. The fish hit Lunari, which kept her busy throwing it on the ground. Which allowed Blanka to claw her throught 3 trees and then he bit her arm and kicked her 10 feet underground. Lunari dug underground to get ahead of Blanka. Then she emerged and blasted him in the back with a thunderbolt. Blanka was caught off-guard and went flying into the river again. He climber back out and made a menacing growl. Lunari blasted him with another thunderbolt and knocked him in the water again. Then she began blasting the water to shock him. Blanka managed to trip Lunari and she fell into the water too. Then he climbed out and picked up a boulder. He threw the boulder on top of Lunari. Lunari fought to knock the boulder off. But couldn't do it. Then as Blanka walked away, a golden glow came from the river and Lunari blasted the boulder to pieces and appeared in super form. The light confused Blanka, allowing Lunari to blast him flying into the air and then hit him in mid-air with another thunderbolt. Then she made a ginat ball of electricity and blasted Blanka with it. Blanka made one last attempt by grabbing her and slamming her into the ground. Then he kicked her flying again and elbowed her through to the other side of the jungle. He began charging his electricity to a lethal amount and began to charge at Lunari, who had reverted back to normal form. Lunari managed to dodge the charge, which made Blanka fall into the water and shock himself. Blanka emerged, pissed off and began to glow with electricity and he smacked Lunari into the air and kicked her back down. He went to leap on her, but Lunari made a blade of electricity and impaled Blanka with it. Then she blasted him off into the water with an electric laser. Then she tossed the electric sword into the water and teleported away. KO! Reasoning: Lunari is so much smarter than Blanka, his power was nearly useless. He did more damage to himself than he did to Lunari. Blanka had a harder time landing hits on Lunari thanks to his stupidity as well. Lunari used her smaller size and speed in a combined effort in order to bring Blanka down. His stupidity and small target is what did him in. In electrokinesis, Lunari and Blanka are very close. But Lunari can absorb electricity while Blanka can't. Now while I'm at it, I'll explain how Lunari did what Pikachu couldn't do: Lunari is quite a bit stronger than Pikachu. Lunari has a super form. Now for the deciding factor: Can Blanka resist his own electricity? No, he cannot. With all that, Lunari had a much better chance than anyone expected. I have to admit, I thought Blanka was just gonna eat her like she was Pikachu. But Lunari did have the weapon to beat him. There was 1 object I didn't give Lunari. In HDTLK, She was given an amulet that reflects kinetic and magical based attacks. If I added that, Lunari would have won in a less amount of time. Lunari wouldn't have owned Blanka. But she would have won at the end regardless. What a shocking conclusion. The winner is: Lunari NEXT TIME We have... Another inspiration versus a creation... Its gonna be... KEFKA VS YEVON 2 INSANE JESTERS! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights